


Heart of Fencing

by snowynight



Category: Choice of Broadsides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Oblivious, POV Second Person, Romance, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you sees Villeneuve for your first time, you think you find a kindred spirit. You don't know how true it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Fencing

You learned fencing from your mother, who told you while victory was important, it was always not only about that. "It was about finding your balance," she said. Under her instruction, you practised the standard movement and striking action many times, but you still felt that you lacked something. You loved fencing, but you lacked an opponent that motivated you to chase with her, to one day stand on the same side of glory. Your mother smiled at you when you told her shyly, and she told you to be patient. "One day the person 'll come. You should be patient and prepare for the best." Then she winked, "It now meant you wanted to increase your training."  
"Mum, " you pretend to whine, but you knew she wasn't being serious and laughed with her instead.  
  
Then on your first competition, you put on your outfit and found that your hand sweated slightly. You breathed, trying to keep the rhythm smooth and then got read to the fight. Your first opponent was younger than you, but you knew that it didn't mean anything. You attacked, parried to counter and then finally you won the fight. After this, you put off your outfit and watched the other fight until your next turn. It was the first time you saw Villeneuve.  
  
When the fight started, your eyes stuck to one of the fencers. Both of them were good and didn't make much mistake, but the one you paid attention to was fast and aggressive, the way she attacked was so ferocious and elegant, that the opponent clearly was daunted by the strength she showed. At the moment you knew that you saw something great. There was a spark of competition and a rise of spirit inside you. After the fight you noted her name Villeneuve, which sounded very French to you and were pleased that you two could meet at the final. You're determined that you would face her there.  
  
When the time came, you were excited to face Villeneuve. You attacked, knowing that she would evade it, only for you to follow with counter attack by moving your right arm in a circle to strike his shoulder. When she parried your attack, you followed with three consecutive attack. However, she successfully defended herself, pressed down your sword and attacked with a following step.  
  
At that time, you felt that you were facing a goddess of war.  
  
She hit your neck, which you didn't get in time to defend yourself and she scored. You felt that it was as if your flesh was really torn by her.  
  
Then when the judge signalled you two to continue again, you struck again, this time finding the moment to hit her shoulder through the gaps of her sword.  
  
The fight ended with her winning you, with a strike to your shoulder, at 10-12. You lost, but you felt happy. You met an admirable opponent and it was a good fight.  
  
After that you changed in the changing room, and Villeneuve went to you. You noticed her firm eyes and the way she approached you confidently. She said, "You're pretty good."  
  
"Thanks," you said.  
  
"I hope I can face you again. Improve yourself. I 'll win, but I don't want an easy fight."  
  
"You're pretty confident."  
  
"One day I'll get the Olympics gold." She said in such a sure manner that you could almost see her there, being handed a gold medal.  
  
When you parted, you exchanged your email address with her. You wondered whether you two would keep in touch, but you knew that it didn't matter, because fencing would always bring you and Villeneuve together.  
  
You got on your high school life, practising with your friends on the team and attended lessons. You idly hoped whether an email'd come but you tried to not think about it. Then when one came later, you didn't want to admit to yourself that you were excited.  
  
The email was brief and straightforward, with she asking about your training and exchanging some tidbits with her life. You were amused that the email, began with Dear Enemy and ended with an "Your opponent, Villeneuve"  
  
The email correspondence began, with you two talking mainly about fencing. She gave some good advice to you. You felt that you built a good rapport with her, and it was great that you found a person so competitive in fencing that even your mother remarked that you gained a spark after that.  
  
Then she invited you to go out with her and you agreed. You two ate ice cream at a cafe and she looked at you with amusement. You talked about fencing and your school life, and she listened and replied with interest. When you parted, she said, "I enjoy our time together. I hope that I'll see you soon."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
The next time you met was in a team competition. You were in changing room when a girl you didn't know coming in, towering over you and threatened you. You didn't stand down, but you felt that things were getting bad. It was the time Villeneuve came and stood beside you, watching the girl coldly. Apparently that the girl saw that you have the advantage in number and she retreated.  
  
"Are you all right?" Villeneuve asked later.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't be threatened by her. She's just a bully."  
  
"I'll win a fight with her."  
  
"You 'd better do it."  
  
You and your team advanced, and you found that you were facing the girl who tried to threaten you. She must have noticed you, and her attacks were fast and furious. You successfully defended yourself and found chance to score from her.  
  
The next round she was less impulsive, and gave less chances to you, but you were patient, waiting for her to show her weakness. Then soon she obviously got frustrated, which allowed you to attack her. Then she obviously got angry and hit your arm strong enough that you nearly fell down. You heard booing from the audience.  
  
The judge warned her and your fight continued again. She was good, but not as good as you. Then finally you won. Your team performed well and won the fight. Then you sat to watch for the remaining fight.  
  
Villeneuve faced the girl in the individual fight, and she opened it with an attack to the throat. The girl apparently was daunted by her. Villeneuve's attack were ferocious, her steps rapid, making this one-sided fight eye-catching to watch.  
  
You congratulated her, and she only said, "I hate people without sportsmanship" and your heart got warm after that when your realized that she got angry for your sake.  
  
Soon the summer came and you were relieved to take a break from school life. Villeneuve obviously thought the opposite, as she emailed that she noticed that you lacked in physical strength and she decided to train with you on that. You found that she wasn't kidding when she asked for your address and went straight to yours to take you for morning run. You whined and panted, but Villeneuve wouldn't relent her decision, and your mother just smiled at you two.  
  
You did other things than running, fortunately, as you and she went on a roller coaster ride together. You were surprised to see Villeneuve laughing so freely, and your heart beat faster, but you told yourself that it was adrenaline from the ride. When you parted with her, you thought that her eyes lingered on you.  
  
The summer flew fast, and you returned to the school again. Your school work became more and harder, but you kept your correspondence to Villeneuve through email and phone call. You had friends at school, but somehow you treasured your friendship with Villeneuve more. You weren't sure why, but you thought it may be because you found a kindred soul in fencing. Not many people understood the appeal of fencing. Besides, you enjoyed talking with her.  
  
Soon it was time for another yearly competition and you were signing up when you saw Villeneuve. When you asked, she told you that she wouldn't join this time.  
  
"Why?" You knew she anticipated it just as much as you did.  
  
"I have to move home as my mother's illness was getting worse."  
  
You didn't know what to say so you just held her hands. It was she who break the silence, "Win the competition for me."  
  
You nodded, sensing the weight of the words.  
  
You kept frequent contact with her after that, and he continued into the final. Your opponent was great, but you were not bad either. At the last round you took the initiative to attack, and you felt that your sabre was a part of your body, every part in harmony, and you won the fight and became the champion. You felt like crying because you kept your promise with Villeneuve.  
  
After that you received a phone call. Villeneuve told you that her mother was dead. After asking for her address, you went to her home and saw her with her red-rimmed eyes. You stayed by her side, heart broken at her sobbing. She stayed pretty still and quiet, and you made food for her and tried to be a best friend. Then she started to cry, telling you about her mother, a wonderful woman who raised her pretty much by herself in a hard time. You listened, relieved when she broke her silence and started talking. You put an arm around her shoulder, trying to show your concern.  
  
When you had to leave finally, she whispered, "thank you." and you nodded.  
  
You tried to spend as much time with her as much as possible, and you were relieved to see that Villeneuve's aunt helped with the funeral matters. She was a warm and polite woman who thanked you for her support to Villeneuve, and you said that it was what a friend should.  
  
"Villeneuve doesn't have many friends. I hope you two can maintain your friendship. You meant a lot to her," Villeneuve's aunt said. You promised and she smiled.  
  
After that, you had to choose a high school. You chose the one that could provide better education and fencing training under your mother's encouragement, and you were surprised that Villeneuve would choose the same school. She said it was because of the superb fencing team there, and you were just glad that you could fight together in a team.  
  
You looked forward to the team competition, and Villeneuve was as excited with you. You two trained a lot, and worked on school work together. The others joked that you were pretty much inseparable with her, and you just smiled.  
  
When the day came, your school team got into final, and you smiled at Villeneuve before your fight. You fought on aggressively, and your opponents stepped backward due to your attack. When you won, you could hear the cheers. Villeneuve wasn't a sloth in her fight either, with her usual deadly and elegant style decimating the opponent. Your team won the champion.  
  
Time flew, and you were leaving your high school for the university. The prom night was coming and you didn't know which person you should invite to go with you. Villeneuve shouldn't have any problem with that, as many boys liked her, but she told you that she wouldn't join at all, finding the prom meaningless. Secretly you shared the same opinion, but you thought that it was a ritual one should go through. You two talked, and finally you both agreed to spend the night together.  
  
At that night, you two met together and went on a roller coaster ride. You recalled your first outing with and felt the change of time. At that time you were a bit shy and nervous, but now you felt so natural together with Villeneuve. Then you two went to the beach to enjoy the sea wind and listened to the wave. You built sand castle with her, feeling that you can put every burden down here for awhile. Then Villeneuve asked you to dance with her.  
  
You expected that it would be awkward, as you didn't have much experience with it. However, it felt more natural than you expected because the years of training together got you two to be familiar with each other's body movement. You heard she humming a song that you couldn't quite recognize, her body moving to the song's rhythm,  You kept your body loose and relaxed, just like her, and complementing her steps and got your head involved. It was like fencing, only that it wasn't competive. You followed her lead and let yourself be immersed in the dance. When it stopped, you felt that it was a bit too soon and told her so. Then she kissed you.  
  
You expected that Villeneuve kissed like she was fencing, direct and aggressive, but you found to your surprise that the kiss was sweet and tender, and you were drawn into it. When the kiss finally stopped, Villeneuve looked at you and you didn't know what to say. You were a bit surprised that this happened, but it felt natural some what.  
  
You asked her, "Does it mean that we're dating somehow?"  
  
Villeneuve replied, "Stupid, we've been dating for years."  
  
You thought about it, and you found that Villeneuve was speaking the truth. You spent your free time together. You talked about your dream and hope, sharing secrets you wouldn't even tell your mother.  Your heart beat faster when you saw her laugh. Yeah, you were in love with her for a long time, and only you didn't know about it.  
  
Years passed, and while you worried about the effect of your college life on your relationship with Villeneuve, your bond remained strong. You felt that you were lucky to have a lover who was also your best friend, and fencing still connected you two together. You also felt warm about your mother and Villeneuve's aunt's full support in your romance. In fact, your mother smiled and said that she saw it long coming. When Villeneuve and you both went professional, you two were busy but you never felt that you were alone, because you knew that despite the distance between you two, your hearts were together.  
  
The day before your birthday Villeneuve suggested you two fenced with each other. Her salute was perfect, and her attack accurate. Time only improved her experience and made her a formidable warrior, but you weren't bad either. You two attacked and countered attack, parried and defended, and the fight ended in her winning, but it was very close. After that you two lied on the bed, adrenaline in both of your blood rising, and you two engaged in fencing of another type, with your body tangled to the oldest rhythm to humanity. You muttered silly loving words to her when she returned with same fervour. After you had climaxed, both of you lied on the bed and you were satisfied with how your became, thanks to Villeneuve.  
  
That night you had a dream. You dreamed that you were an ambitious naval captain, dying to get a command and full with excitement about the sea and your mission. You fought with the enemy nation and captured Villeneuve as a captain from the enemy ship. When you met each other again, you played cards, drunk wine and had a good time together. You looked at her and regretted that you two were destined to fight on the opposite sides. The night you spent with her was steamy and sad, with her telling you that not to hold out when you met again. Just as she had said, you met each other on a fight and you dueled with her. It was a life and dead fight and you fought for your life and your country's honour. When you could kill her, you stopped and spared her life. You never saw each other again after that and you settled with a nice gentleman who managed your household well, but you missed her a lot, think of all the what-if scenarios and wondered if it could happen differently. You had a long life and were hailed as a hero, but you felt empty. When you faced your last day, you saw her smiling face. While you knew that it was a figment of your imagination, you couldn't help but said, "I wish we could meet each other in our next life."  
  
Villeneuve in your imagination said, "I'll wait for you. This time we'll be opponents, friends and lovers."  
  
"Just as you said," you replied and breathed your last breath.  
  
When you woke up in the next morning, you wondered about the vividness of your dream and how true it felt. You told Villeneuve about it, and she laughed, saying that you read too many romance with dashing naval officers and their rival lovers. Then she suggested you two should take a break and got on a sailing trip, as you clearly wanted to go to the sea.

You agreed to it, but you said, "Everything could wait. I just wanted to stay here longer on the bed with you."

She smiled at you for sentimentality but she didn't refuse, which you counted as a win. You thought about your dream more, and you could sense the regret you had in your dream. You looked at Villeneuve, grateful that how lucky you were to be together, and determined that you would treasure this relationship with her. Love didn't come easy, and commitment was even harder, but it was like fencing, where your devotion to it would finally came in fruit. Now you were content to feel her presence together with you. Later on you'd get on with your life, but it could wait.  
  
You felt lucky.


End file.
